


Bone Heist

by purplefox



Series: The Daybreakers 2020 [25]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daybreakers 2020, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: All in the plans sort of. Also another museum?Daybreakers 2020Week 3 Heists Ryuji
Series: The Daybreakers 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652734
Kudos: 1





	Bone Heist

“Another museum but this isn’t like the last one.” Ryuji pointed out as he stood behind Akira. Akira glanced up at him before they both leaned around the corner. Morgana was trying to wiggle forward but Ryuji held out his hand as he scanned the dark hallway. “Because why would there be just one museum in the metaverse?”

“That doesn’t mean that they will be completely the same.” Akira’s voice was smooth as he leaned back around the corner. “Everything will be different. Even museums.” Akira paused. “Maybe especially museums. Not everyone will feel the same. The last one was…” He glanced behind them. “Extravagant.”

“Call it what it was. Gaudy.” Yusuke murmured softly. “Thank you for trying to spare my feelings Joker but I’ve already accepted the past. Madarame’s palace was gaudy and ugly. It is fine to say that.” Yusuke’s warmth was just behind them. “However I would like to urge us to seek out a map of some sort before we move forward.”

“Museums usually have maps.” Ann muttered. “But there at the beginning or somewhere around the entrance. We haven’t run across anything like that. It isn’t going to be that easy. We’ve run into paces to regroup and rest and not a single map.” Ann’s hand brushed Ryuji as she tried to peer around the corner. “And this palace is creepy.”

“This has to be the weirdest museum I’ve had to be in and I agree with Panther about it being creepy.” Ryuji admitted. “It’s so weird. So creepy and I have the feeling some childhood memories are going to be ruined by the end of this stupid palace. Why?” He sighed. “Because when it comes to this we never have any luck. Man Kamoshida made me paranoid as hell.”

“What’s in that display case? Is that a skeleton?” Morgana muttered as he wiggled past Ryuji. “That’s a skeleton?” He hissed. “It’s a Skeleton Joker!”

“This is going to be some nonsense huh.” Ryuji sighed before he lowered his head. “Joker?” Because he could feel this investigation going down the drain. “How do you want to move forward?” Akira looked back at him and the way he grinned sent energy thrumming through him. Joker knew it was going to go to hell in a basket and he was all in for it. This was why he enjoyed followed Akira so much.

“There’s a bell over there.” Akira laughed softly. “And a supply closet. What’s going to happen is that we’re going to go over there. Smash the button and see who turns up and what they do. Not everyone can be in the closet so Panther and Mona are going to hide in the skylights. The bright light should prevent any shadows from spotting them. Skull you’re with me in the closet in case it gets hairy. Fox… back up for Panther and Morgana.”

“That sounds crazy.” Ann muttered before she slapped her knees as she stood up straight. “Guess we’re going to the ceiling then. Mona let’s get up there.”

X

“So.” Akira mused from behind him. “Going to enlighten me anytime soon on how you know about assembling these? I liked these in middle school but not to the point I could reassemble this.” Ryuji rolled his eyes as he continued the dinosaur puzzle. “Triceratops?”

“Bite me Joker.” Ryuji grunted as he slid another puzzle on the heavy door. “And I liked this kind of thing. Back when my mom had time on weekends to take me. I liked the fast ones obviously. The fierce ones yeah.” He paused before he took the time to shove the right puzzle into place. “But you can’t tell me this wasn’t badass.” He grinned as the door glowed. “Every single piece of it.”

Since he had been the only one to guess the correct places for the puzzle the others had opted to guard and watch while Ryuji had worked at the door. He had thought Akira would have helped or caught on enough but Akira had patted him on the shoulder pulled out his dagger and kept watch instead.

The door slowly creaked open and Ryuji grinned before he whistled. “This has been a unique experience but I’m on board with it.” Compared to the other palaces this had been a bit easier in terms of having to work past security. Their contact with the target had been pretty minimum.

“I could live without his inner thoughts broadcasted on the loudspeaker.” Akira muttered as he peered through the door. “Okay, seems clear for traps but move lightly please. We don’t need injuries or worse.”

“What a slimeball he is.” Ann’s cheerful tone slipped ahead of Ryuji. “And what a disgusting treasure trove.”

“The treasure!” Morgana was next and Ryuji pulled out his pipe before he stretched his arms. He and Yusuke exchanged a look before they looked behind themselves. Then they carefully left one door propped open before they slipped into the treasure room. “Treasure.”

“Robbing this creep blind is going to be a pleasure.” Ryuji grinned as he slipped to Akira’s right side. Akira’s face was tilted up so he could stare up at what they would be stealing. Once they sent the calling care and it took shape of course. He shook his head at the floating blob before he glanced at Akira. “We made it here faster than expected huh.”

“We have some unfinished business with that security room and taking the information.” Akira reminded him. “But no worries. “We’ll be taking this and everything of value for our time spent here. And because we had to hear some things that I could have gone without.” His eyes darted to Ryuji and he smiled. “Although I learned some entertaining things about my team along the way.”

“Hush.” Ryuji jostled Akira before he peered up at the treasure. “You know. I don’t want to jinx up but so far… when we send the card and come in… things go to hell.”

“Tell me about it.” Akira placed his hands on his hips. “Guess I’m glad I have you as backup Skull. So ready? We’ll send the calling card day after tomorrow.”

X

“Keep up Joker!” Ryuji taunted. “I have all this weight and I’m still making it faster than you and Fox.” The weight in question was Mona’s house cat form and Ann on his shoulder. “Come on come on.” He grunted as he darted down the steps. “Mona be ready!”

“We!” Akira grunted from behind him as the palace shuddered and rocked. “Have the treasure! Don’t show off Skull!”

“And I’m not weight!” Ann yelped as Morgana leapt forward. Ryuji ignored her claim as Morgana transformed to the van. “Let’s get out of here!”

“Just once!” Yusuke managed to dart past them. He tossed his load into the van. “I’d like for things to go according to plan!” Akira was next to throw his load into the van. Ryuji tossed Ann into the seat before he managed to sit down.

“Asking for too much.” Akira muttered as he slammed the front seat closed. “This is chaos only!” Ryuji was unable to stop his snicker as Akira gunned the van forward sending them out of the falling palace.


End file.
